Black Heart, White Soul
by SoulHorse
Summary: In which Nico and Will argue about the evils of broccoli.


**Hey demigods! Okay, please don't kill me. I've been busy with life. Yeah. Um. Anyways, random oneshot I got while doing homework and playing music on YouTube. Warning: I have not written a Solangelo oneshot. Ever. Yeah. I have no idea where the heck I'm going with this. Do not kill me because of the horribleness. I tried. And am probably going to fail. Yay. Also, I mean no racism because of the title above. Also, I might add my OC in here. A random one. Don't judge. Also, I'm trying out a new writing style.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Just my OC. If she even makes an appearance.**

3rd Person's POV

"Will! Must I eat this?" Nico complained, poking the green stuff with his fork. "It's too…green. And healthy. I want burgers and fries!"

"Yes," Will said as he plucked a clipboard and pencil up from a nearby table. "Doctor's orders. You have to eat healthy Nico."

"It was _one_ time Will! _One_ freaking shadow travel! Just one!" Nico protested. The son of Apollo shrugged. "So? Does it look like I care? Eat it, or else I won't kiss you for the rest of the year." Nico burst into tears, sobbing. "Why do you have to be so _cruel?!"_

Will sighed. Trying to get Nico to eat vegetables was, well, impossible.

Ever since the war with Gaea, Percy had tried to befriend Nico, which actually worked. The two were suddenly inseparable best friends. Annabeth had joked that she had to watch two little kids instead of one ( _*cough *cough_ Percy _*cough *cough_ ) now. Percy had Nico come over to Sally's to hang out, play video games, and eat hamburgers and blue cookies. Annabeth would usually be over at the apartment, studying for her SATs and the DSTOMP. But occasionally, she would join them and kick their _braccae_ in Super Smash Bros. and Halo.

But the point was, hanging out with Percy gave Nico an unhealthy love for burgers, fries, and Sally's famous blue cookies. And then Will had caught Nico trying to shadow-travel to China for no apparent reason. And Nico had ended up in the infirmary.

"Ugh, I hate you," the son of Hades mumbled as he viciously stabbed a piece of broccoli. He gagged and spat it halfway across the room. "This…this…this _broccoli_ is disgusting Will!" Nico cried out. _"Broccoli è il cibo del diavolo!"_ he grumbled in Italian **(A/N: Did I get the translation right? I used Google Translate)**.

Will scribbled something down on the clipboard, muttering, "Patient…broccoli…Italian curses…" His gaze then directed back to Nico. "I have _no_ idea what the Hades you said, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with broccoli."

Nico shrugged. "I said that broccoli was delicious." Will smirked. "Then you can have more!"

He took a plate of broccoli from a nearby table and dumped the contents onto Nico's plate.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nico screamed. _"Non i broccoli!"_ **(Also Google Translate)** "I thought you liked it!" Will chortled.

"I was being sarcastic!"

The son of Apollo laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend's forlorn expression. Suddenly, Percy burst into the room with Riptide uncapped, with Annabeth at his side, her hand to her dagger. "What's going on?! We heard screaming," Percy demanded.

Annabeth looked between Nico, Will, and the plate of vegetables. She burst out laughing. "It's just broccoli Perce!" she laughed. Percy didn't cap his sword. He said, "But Annabeth, broccoli is _dangerous._ It rivals the holiness of burgers and fries!"

"Oh for the gods' sake…" she muttered. She and Percy immediately started bantering about broccoli. Will and Nico exchanged looks. Will figured that Nico was thinking, _What the Hades?_

"Okay okay. Can you two lovebirds take the broccoli discussion out there? I'm trying to feed my boyfriend!" Will complained.

Nico blushed red and Percy and Annabeth _aww_ ed.

"Of course we'll take it outside!" Percy simpered with a smirk.

"So you and Neeks can have your little moment!" Annabeth added, grinning.

Will covered his face with his hands as Percy and Annabeth went outside, whispering. Nico's face was still red.

"Sorry Nico," he mumbled.

Nico replied, "It's okay."

Then he perked up. "There's only one way to make it better."

Will looked at Nico curiously. Nico winked. The son of Apollo groaned.

"No," he deadpanned.

The son of Hades gave Will his puppy dog face. Will sighed. "Fine."

 _Later…_

"You have to admit, this is so much better," Nico sighed as he snuggled into Will's arms.

The two of them were curled up on Nico's infirmary bed, watching _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ on the infirmary TV, eating burgers, fries, and drinking Cokes.

"Yeah. Beats arguing with you any day," Will murmured as he kissed Nico's forehead, making the son of Hades blush.

Nico plucked a fry from his plate and ate it. "Thanks Will," he sighed blissfully.

The two continued their movie, enjoying each others company as the day turned into night.

 ** _*Non i broccoli - Not the broccoli_**

 ** _*Broccoli è il cibo del diavolo - Broccoli is the food of the devil_**

 **Okay yeah. That did not go the way I wanted it to. But I will post this anyways, just because. No OC here!**

 **Now, some of you may be asking, why is the story called, _Black Heart, White Soul_? Well, part of a cut idea was that Will and Nico were gonna have a longer argument and Nico was going to say, "WILL SOLACE! YOU HAVE A BLACK HEART AND SOUL!" But at the end, Will was going to allow Nico to eat fries and burgers, and Nico would say, "This is way better," and then Will would say, "So, do I have a white heart and white soul now?" **

**And Nico would agree.**

 **I didn't know how to fit that in, so that part got cut. Well now you know. I could've just changed the title, but I liked this one…so…yeah. Now, I must go eat. Later!**

 **Yours in demigoddishness,**

 **SoulHorse**


End file.
